Super Mario Bros
by Stupidfic
Summary: the story of the Mario Bros. life before the Mushroom Kingdom
1. Once upon a time

Super Mario Bros.

By Stupidfic

-

Somewhere, in a place known as the Mushroom Kingdom, was a husband and wife. Their names were Mari Mario and Luwi Mario, and they loved each other very much. They lived inside a mushroom house, in a small mushroom village. The two didn't get much excitement, but they liked it that way.

One night, there was a knock on the front and only door. The two wondered who it was and opened the door, seeing two moving bags on the floor. Inside were two babies, one wearing a red cap with an M on it and one wearing a green cap with an L on it. "Your late" chuckled Luwi as she cuddled the one with the green cap while closing the door. "So" said Mari as he rocked the one with the red cap "what should we name them?" Luwi looked at the two children then spoke "they seemed to boys that for sure, and I wonder what's with the hats on their heads?" "I can explain that" said Mari "you see, on of the Toad farmers wanted to give us something for our anniversary but never had the money so he went to borrow a cloud…" "Sorry I asked" Luwi sighed "anyways, back to the names."

Mari looked the cap of the baby he was carrying and smiled "well, I think this one will be named Mario, titled after my side of the family!" "Mario Mario?" Luwi said raising an eyebrow "well, I think this one should be called Luigi, named after my side of the family!" "So its settled" said Mari "these two will be known as Mario and Luigi!" He and his wife raised their children high in the air, the two boys smiling at each other.

-

A year and a half later, things were as great as always. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and everyone was doing their things in harmony. Just then, a loud cry can be heard. Luwi came inside the house with a wailing Mario in her arms. "Mario got into a fight with Wario again" sighed Luwi, cradling baby Mario trying to calm him down. "Well, its not his fault Wario gets his personality from his parents" said Mari, reading the newspaper.

Wario's family were a creepy bunch. They have pointy ears, large noses, menacing eyes, and mischief on their mind. The creepy part is that they try and be exactly like the Marios. In fact, when they found out the Marios had children, they soon got children! Mari shuttered just thinking about them.

"You know" muttered Luwi as she put down the finally quiet baby in a crib "we have to do it." "Uh…..do what, sweety?" Mari said, trying to hide his face behind the newspaper. "Don't play dumb with me!" shouted Luwi, lowering her voice after remembering Mario was there too "our boys can't stay with us, not with all the enemies we made in the past!" "And where will they go?" said Mari, putting down the newspaper "no place is safe for them!" Luwi lowered her head "well, a star found this one warp-pipe, it said the pipe goes to another world, maybe they could live there!" Mari frowned "well……….its worth a shot, ok lets get the boys and get a move on!" Suddenly another loud cry can be heard. "I'll get Luigi" Luwi said as she went outside.

A few minutes later, the Mario family was in the sky, flying thanks to thier P-Wings. "The star said it'll meet us……there!" Luwi pointed, to a small cloud drifting by itself. They landed, and a few seconds later a yellow star with two black eyes appeared. "So are these two you want to take, ma'am?" the star asked, looking at the two toddlers as they try to touch it. "Yes" Luwi said, holding back a tear. She kneeled down to baby Mario and baby Luigi "now you two be good, and please be careful." The two boys spoke in gibberish, not understanding their mother's change of emotion. The star grabbed the children gently, and Mari and Luwi waved goodbye.

A voice then spoke "I don't think so…" Out from the darkness a shady creature, along with other shady creatures. Mari and Luwi gasped in terror. "Thought you could get away from us?" the creature growled "you know what your children would do, they must not stop the future of the Koopa Prince!" "The Koopa Clan is a bad thing!" Mari shouted "they aren't going to bring harmony for everyone, they're going to rule the world!" "I already know that" the creature snickered "but you know me, I love evil, GET THEM!" One of the monsters lunged at the star, but Mari kicked the creature to the ground. "Get out of here!" Luwi said to the star "we can take care of things here!" The star nodded as it and the Mario babies it was carrying floating into outer space.

The Mario couple and the dark creatures were never heard from again.

-

To be continued.


	2. Another day at work

Super Mario Bros.

By Stupidfic

-

It was the 1980s in Brooklyn, New York. Two somewhat identical brothers were off to work. One was fat and short while the other was slim and tall. Both had blue eyes, brown furry hair, black thick mustaches, white gloves, brown shoes, and blue overalls. They also had shirts and caps, except one had them red and the other one had them green. They were Mario and Luigi, the Mario Bros.

Ever since they could remember the brothers were orphans. From what Mario and Luigi heard, they were found inside the sewers, wearing nothing but dirty diapers and their lucky caps. People thought they were Italian, and so did they, so both had accents. When the two became adults, it was a hard finding a job. They were cashiers, janitors, delivery men, fishermen, referees, security guards, and many other occupations. But one way or another, their jobs ended quickly, and left them back on the streets. Currently, they were construction workers, and so far they haven't had any problems.

"YOUR LATE!" shouted their foreman, Spike "where have you two bozos been?" "Uh….." stuttered Luigi "s-sleeping?" Spike grimaced at the two and said "JUST GET BACK TO WORK!" Mario and Luigi ran to their places and worked on the new building that was still under construction. The brothers didn't exactly like foreman Spike, not just because of his attitude, but his appearance also. He looks familiar, yet they couldn't place who he looked like.

And for hours they worked, hammering nails, moving metal, stacking barrels, it was all long and tiresome. Then it was lunch break. Mario and Luigi sat next to each other, opening their lunchboxes and taking out their sandwiches at the same time. "So Mario" Luigi said, pausing by biting on his sandwich "how are things with your new girlfriend?" "Pauline and I are in a steady relationship" Mario answered "she's coming here after work, so I may not be walking home with you tonight." Luigi sighed "okay, I'll remember that."

Just then, a construction worker ran up to them. "Hey guys!" he yelled "come and hear this!" Curious, the Mario Brothers followed him to the construction site's only radio, where other works were listening to something very interesting.

"…Donkey Kong has not yet to be found" said the voice of a newsman. "If you see this gorilla, do not capture him up close and instead call for help immediately. In other news…" Everyone didn't listen as they talked to each other of this event. "I saw that monkey from the zoo" said one worker "he's huge! I even saw it pick up a heavy barrel and tossed it like it was nothing!" "I heard that it was named Donkey Kong because its really stupid!" said another worker. "I think you guys SHOULD GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled Spike, surprising everyone "BREAKS OVER! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!"

And so, everyone worked, worked, worked. Then it was night-time, and everyone left wearily home so they can work another day. At the entrance and exit of the construction site was a lady, wearing pink clothing and had indigo eyes, blondish brown hair, and red smiling lips. "Pauline!" shouted Mario, leaving Luigi's side and up close to his girlfriend. "So do you want to go to supper or something?" asked the still smiling Pauline. "Well……..I could grab a bite" said Mario, his stomach growling. "Well, alright then" Pauline giggled "you still want me to pay for it?" Mario eyes widen "err…" "Mario!" Luigi shouted "can I talk to you for a minute?" Mario winked at Pauline, then walked up his brother "sure, what's wrong?" Luigi inhaled some air and said "have you noticed anything strange around here?"

Mario's face turned to confusion "what do you mean?" he asked. "Well, today I swear one of the wrenches was walking on two feet! And it had eyes!" Luigi whispered, trying not get any attention. Mario stood there, then laughed out loud! "what's so funny?" asked Luigi, slightly mad at Mario's reaction. "Oh poor Luigi" Mario said patting Luigi's shoulder "the heat made you insane!" Luigi sighed and grumbled "I'll see you later at home." Mario felt a bit bad, but shook it off. "Well, lets go Pauline" Mario said, but when he turned around she wasn't there "….Pauline?"

Suddenly, there was a scream, and everyone turned to see Pauline, held by a giant ape! "Its Donkey Kong!" screamed a construction worker, frighten by the size of the monkey. Donkey Kong turned to the unfinished building and climbed up the ladders, breaking them on accident due to his weight. When he was at the fourth floor, he hopped around, making the platforms below him actually bend diagonally! With the destruction he already caused, DK laughed loudly.

-

To be continued.


	3. Mario vs Donkey Kong

Super Mario Bros.

By Stupidfic

-

"PAULINE!" shouted Mario "PAULINE! ARE YOU OKAY!" The only thing he could heard were his girlfriend's loud screams. "Where's the police?" asked Luigi "shouldn't they be here?" "We have to do something!" said a panicking Mario. "Didn't you hear the radio?" said Luigi "that monkey will crush you as soon as you get near it!" "I don't care!" yelled Mario "I have to save her!" And then he ran towards the construction site.

Donkey Kong, having a frightened female by his side, noticed Mario coming. He picked up a very heavy barrel and rolled it down the girders he slanted from his stomping earlier. Then he rolled another, and another, and another, and kept rolling down barrels. As Mario got at the first floor of the site, he instantly saw a barrel roll at him. Fear took him, he knew he couldn't run away from the barrel, so he had to think of something. Just as the barrel was about to squash him, he jumped, higher than any man with his weight. The man was surprised for a second, then remember about his girlfriend's predicament and continued to reach for her. Nobody noticed the barrel going into another barrel, making it bursting into flames releasing a strange fireball with eyes.

He climbed a ladder on the right side of the girder, since the other one was broken. Mario jumped over a few more barrels, then saw a hammer lying around. It was pretty large, the size of the worker's head. He picked it up, and saw another barrel coming by. With all his might, he crushed the barrel flat, and soon started going on a hammering rage. He crushed another, then another, and the fireball that seemed to follow him. With all the strength he was using, the hammer broke! Calming down a bit, he continued climbing up. After a few more stories, he got close enough to Pauline, Donkey Kong grabbed her and went higher of the unfinished building. During the climbing, Pauline dropped some her stuff, like her purse and umbrella. Mario followed Donkey Kong, but the gorilla went up with his hostage whenever the Italian was near. But Mario would never give up on his quest and went after them.

Soon enough, Donkey Kong ended up at the top of the under construction building, and had nowhere else to go. But it was Mario who was worried, since he couldn't go near the monkey without getting pummeled down. And what was with those blue flames? The construction worker took a step back, and stepped on a rusty piece of a girder. It broke off and fell below, nearly taking Mario if he didn't react quickly. "What the heck?" Mario said to himself "that moron George, he forgot to replace these girders! Now all of them will break off and send the top floor…into….pieces." Mario just had an idea. It would risky, but it may work.

Down below, Luigi was watching the whole thing, as were many construction workers and civilians. "What is the man doing?" asked a woman. "I think he's going to break the girders!" a worker said. "He's going to be killed!" shouted a man. Luigi only kept staring at Mario.

Mario, ignoring everybody down below, was walking over the rusted girders. He stepped on a yellow center of a blue girder, jumped as the center broke off, then jumped over a blue fireball, and continued to the next girder. He could already feel the place wobble, having the lack of metal to hold itself straight. The gorilla was confused, his hostage cried in fear. Mario only had one more girder to go. Sweat was pouring on his forehead, and his mind said to stop this daredevil stunt. But he continued moving. Mario quickly stomped on the last yellow part of the girder, jumped to safety, and waited.

Nothing happened at first, but then the metal made a loud screeching noise. And in the three seconds, the top part of the construction building collapsed. Everyone down below gasped. "no…." whispered Luigi, who then fell on his knees crying. People lowered their heads in respect. It was suddenly quiet, despite being a noisy city. Just then, someone shouted "hey, they're still alive!" That caused many people, especially Luigi, to look back up again. Sure enough, there was Mario, holding tightly to Pauline, who had fainted from near-death. Donkey Kong was near them, laying on his back in a dazed. All the viewers of this event clapped and cheered, knowing that one man pulled of such an act and lived to tell about it.

The only one who wasn't please, was Foreman Spike.

-

To be continued.


	4. A really bad day

-1Super Mario Bros.

By Stupidfic

-

"In today's story the runaway gorilla Donkey Kong was caught by a carpenter named Mario" the news reporter said. "Donkey Kong had kidnap Mario's girlfriend, Pauline. In a desperation to rescue his love, Mario had demolished a part of a building he was working on. He and Pauline came out with minor injuries, while Donkey Kong had much more injuries. Many witnessed the daring man fight for Pauline, and may never forget that event. The foreman of building, Spike, fired Mario for the destruction of the top part of the building. No reports of lawsuits have been heard. Mario is now taking Donkey Kong to an uncharted jungle, the reasons unknown."

"In other news, Donkey Kong Jr. has escaped.."

-

Mario panted like a dog. Supposedly, pushing a cage with a large ape the size of a house is difficult. The ape himself, Donkey Kong, grunted loudly. The Italian pulled out a whip and cracked it in front of the trapped gorilla, silencing it. "Oh be quiet" said Mario "I'll let you go, once I send you to Krem Swamp! Heh heh." Donkey Kong became uncomfortable, but didn't do anything.

Meanwhile, hiding in the vines, were a pair of eyes watching the man and the monkey.

-

Luigi sighed. He and his brother lost their jobs, again, plus their money was nearly to nothing. Especially since the rent will be due in a couple of days. Now Mario is practically on the other side of the world just to get some payment. And Luigi was alone.

"I bet Mario is having a wonderful time" the tall man in green grumbled, sighing again.

-

Mario tossed snakes into the air. A small ape wearing a one-piece clothing with the words "Jr." on it swung from vine to vine, dodging the snakes. In it's hand was a key, which looked like the right size for the lock on the cage Donkey Kong was in.

The monkey got closer and closer, and to the short man it was a bad thing. Mario tossed one last snake and pushed the cage like he never pushed before. Having an angry gorilla was a bad thing, but having an angry gorilla THAT WAS FREE was…

He pushed even harder.

-

-

Someone knocked on the door. Since he had nothing better to do, Luigi opened it. It was Pauline, looking a little nervous. "Hi" she said "may I come in?" "Sure, although there isn't much" said Luigi, closing the door once she entered. Pauline walked around the living room, eyeing the lack of decoration and furniture. "So" Pauline still looking around "is Mario here?" Luigi shook his head "no, he's still at wherever. I'm guessing you want something?" "Well…." Pauline said now looking at Luigi "what I want……….is you."

Luigi froze, eyes bugged out. "WHAAAAAAAT?" he shouted, almost loud enough for the other people in the apartment to hear. "To tell you the truth" Pauline said softly "I dated with your brother to get closer to you." "But your- he is- why would- ugh" Luigi stuttered. He didn't know what to say, but then he got one. "What about Mario?" the tall man said "he loves you, heck, he did that stunt to save your life!" "I know, I know" sighed the girl "but he's not the type I'm looking for. I want a quiet, sensitive man that could listen to me." "My brother does listen to you" Luigi spoke in an emotion he couldn't describe "he took you out to dinner, bought you roses, even with the financial problems we have."

Pauline stared at the ground, then smiled. "Come on now, Luigi. Your nothing more than a sidekick to him. Come with me, to France, and live a new life. Without giant monkeys or older brothers." Pauline moved her towards Luigi once again and spoke. "What do you say?" Luigi thought about it, yes most of the time he was the one to clean Mario's messes, and yes he was the shadow of the shorter brother. Not to mention Pauline was very attractive. The Italian made up his mind.

Luigi said "Mario is my brother. He stayed by my side since childhood and he will stay by my side. Sure, we have problems, what who doesn't? We are in desperate times and we must stick together. And I won't leave him, especially to have him rot in the streets. And you, you are ungrateful. Mario did everything for you, and here you are asking me to backstab him. I'm sorry, Pauline, but I care for Mario. Now if you will, leave." Pauline stood for a few seconds, emotionless. She turns to the door, walks to it, opens it, and leaves. Luigi sighed, closing the door.

The next day, when Luigi was making coffee, in came Mario. His face look as if a giant hand punched him in the nose. "I had a bad day" Mario said, his voice a little different due to the broken nose "so anything new happened?" Luigi glumly took a sip of his coffee and said "no."

-

To be continued.


	5. Two plumbers plumbing

-1Super Mario Bros.

By Stupidfic

-

Knock knock knock went the door. Groggily Mario got off the couch he slept on and went to the door. He and Luigi worked on various chores tirelessly to get the money for the rent. In fact, tomorrow was the due date, and unfortunately they have a long way to go.

Mario opened the door, and was curious at the knocker. It was a scrawny man in a lab suit, with large glasses in front of his eyes. No doubt about it, he was a scientist. "Uh, hi" spoke the man, noticing the tired look on the Italian's face "are you by any chance Mario Mario?" Mario nodded, yawning afterwards. "I'm Professor Orson Migawd, O. Migawd for short" said the scientist. "I seen, well, heard about your little stunt on the news" continued O. Migawd "and I would like your help." "I'm listening" said Mario.

"You see…" the scrawny shifted side to side "I need some…..plumbing." Mario raised an eyebrow. "Well, alright….I guess" Mario said, who then walked over to Luigi and shook him a bit "wake up Luigi, we're plumbers now!" Luigi woke but was half conscious. "Al…….alright" grumbled Luigi who fell to the floor, sleeping. Mario kicked Luigi, and the tall man in green was awake once again, angry at his brother though. "Err, well I guess I'll take you two in my car" O. Migawd said nervously "I don't think you are at the maximum percentage to drive."

-

The Mario Bros. entered the lab, noticing fish tanks and tubes of water everywhere. "So" said Luigi, putting down a toolbox "what's the problem?" O. Migawd looked around outside, closed the door, locked it, and turned towards the brothers, taking a big breath. "Well you see" said the scientist "its monsters." Mario and Luigi looked at each other, then back to Migawd.

"Let me explain" said O. Migawd "a few days ago me and a couple of marine biologists were studying the sewage water of this city. We discovered an unidentified chemical, and we reported it, the government shut us down. I was a bit curious, and secretly researched the mysterious chemical and found out it was alien. To simplify, it evolves things to more powerful beings, and from what I'm guessing, the sewers have a couple of mutants lurking about, maybe a few above ground. And from watching too many monster movies I know that's a bad thing. I can't tell the police, because then the government will find me, so I looked for you, Mario.

Luigi thought what O. Migawd said. That one wrench back at the construction site, was that a mutant? Mario, not as much curious, asked "so what do I do?" Migawd cleared his throat spoke "the chemical seems to originate from something. If you can find the thing and destroy it, the chemical should stop reproducing." Mario sighed "alright, then, take me to the sewers." O. Migawd opened a manhole under one empty fish tank, the stench of sewage filled everyone's nostrils. "Wish me luck" Mario said to the scientist and his brother, then jumping into the sewers with the toolbox.

A minute later, a rash knocking came from the lab door. "Orson Migawd? Open up!" said a voice outside. Migawd panicked "quick, get in!" Before Luigi could reply the scientist pushed the recently-made plumber down the manhole. Orson closed the manhole, then moved the fish tank on top of it. The door burst open, and governmental agents pinned O. Migawd down. "Your coming with us" said one agent, taking the scientist inside a black car.

-

To be continued.


	6. What lies below

-1Super Mario Bros.

By Stupidfic

-

Mario walked along the dark, smelly tunnels of the sewers. He moved his flashlight at random places, not finding any sort of monsters. But the Italian heard something behind him, and stopped. Slosh went the water, slowly getting louder and surely nearer. With a quick reflex Mario turned around threw his fist at the unknown creature, seeing it's shadow fall to the shallow water. Mario pointed his flashlight at the being to find out it was…………Luigi?

"Luigi?" Mario said in confusion "what are you doing here?" "I'd thought…ow……I could help you out" said a bruised Luigi, standing up dripping off sewage. "Well, for now there isn't anything to help out against" the man red replied "except maybe the stench."

The two brothers continued along, finding nothing of interest for ten minutes. But then Mario's flashlight went out! "Mama mia" sighed the fat red man "I knew I should have gotten batteries." More minutes passed by as Mario and Luigi went further and further into the underground, stilling not finding anything. "Hey Mario, do you smell something burning?" Luigi asked. "I think I do" answered Mario "but it's kind of hard do to all of the other smells I'm smelling." At that moment a swirling green flame hovered by, startling the Italians. "W-W-WHAT IS THAT!" shouted Luigi. The flame, as if it was surprised, quickly fled into a pipeline. With there only chance of anything to do, the two followed.

At the end of the pipe came a faint light. The brothers came out of the pipe, and noticed their location. It was a large room, three stories tall at least. Brick flooring was surround by more sewer water, coming from the pipes against the walls. There were also metal walkways, although they looked like they've seen much better days. The Mario brothers jumped out of the pipe they were in, and saw something completely strange. Standing in mid-air was a blue square-shaped….thing with the word POW on it. "Do you think that's what the government is hiding" Luigi wondered. "Well it doesn't look very impressive" said Mario "I mean, sure, it's defying the law of gravity, but come on! Where's the Area 51 and the cloning machines and stuff?"

Before Luigi could reply, a loud banging came from one the pipes. The red and green wearing brothers turned their heads, hearing growling and more banging. Out of the pipe came a turtle, a BIG turtle with a red shell with spikes on it. The turtle looked the Italians and slowly walked towards them. With fear on the mind, Luigi picked up the toolbox Mario brought along and threw at the mutant. The turtle tipped over, and the toolbox fell into the water.

"What were you thinking!" Mario yelled at his brother "all our stuff was in there!" "S-sorry" spoke the tall frighten man "b-but at least we stopped one monster, right?" The turtle started to get agitated in it's current condition, and rocked back and forth to get its feet on the ground. As it got back up, it's skin and shell turned blue. The turtle growled louder than before and ran at the brothers. Mario and Luigi in response ran away. Since there was no exit, all three of them ended up running in circles. The prey, knowing they couldn't do this forever, instinctively jumped on a metal walkway. Then they realized what they done.

"Luigi, did we just jump like ten feet in the air?" asked Mario. "I think we did" answered Luigi "I think after this we should join the NBA or something." The turtle though had other plans. Making a more different growl, another growl came from one of the pipes. Another red spiked turtle crawled out of the pipes, and landed on the highest metal walkway. "I think I got an idea" Mario said to his brother. The fatter and shorter man jumped and punched the bottom of the walkway the red turtle was moving on. The impact of the fist caused the walkways to tip over the turtle. Mario then jumped on the platform and kicked the turtle into the water.

His brother Luigi cheered and the blue turtle grumbled. Out from the pipes came a giant red crab and a creature that looked like a fly. The crab skittered to Mario, and the fly attempted to get Luigi, but it's wings seemed too weak for such a heavy thing. The Italian Luigi, hoping his plan would work, leaped and punched the walkway underneath the crab. All it did was make it madder, and was nearing closer to the man in red. The taller man squeaked in fear and threw another punch, this time knocking the crab over and getting kick away by Mario. But more monsters came out of the pipe.

For who knows how long, Mario and Luigi fought against turtles, crabs, flies, fireballs, and sliding icicles. "There's…too many….of them" Mario gasped for breath, jumping over a crab. "It was nice knowing you bro" Luigi sobbed, knocking over another fly. The red capped mustached man looked at the floating block once again, thinking of something. He kicked aside a fly, jumped over two turtles, ducked under a fireball, slid across a frozen walkway made by an icicle, and landed near the block. With another punch, despite it aching after many contacts with the walkways, Mario hit the POW block. In a instant a seismic wave knock everyone over. Mario and Luigi stood up quickly, unlike the mutants. "Now what?" Luigi said wiping the tears of his face. Mario looked at one promising pipe and spoke "in there!" The two jumped into it, leaving behind them angry blue colored monsters behind them.

-

To be continued.


	7. Welcome back!

-1Super Mario Bros.

By Stupidfic

-

Two Italian brothers fell on to the cold, hard ground. "I knew we should have taken a left" Mario grumbled as he rubbed his sore bottom. He looked where they were and saw something. The red-capped man nudged the green-capped man and pointed forward. Right there, flowing a very suspicious liquid, was a large light green pipe. Unlike the other rusty pipes, this pipe was smooth and spotless. Mario said still fixated on the pipe "I think we found the source."

Mario slowly walked towards it, expecting for some giant mutated freak to come out and attack. But thankfully the pipe was unguarded. Mario jumped on the green pipe and looked down into it. It was pitch dark, and a bit hard to see anyhow with the liquid continuing coming out. The Italian hoped the best and put his gloved hand into the pipe, and felt something big.

"Hey Luigi!" shouted Mario "I think I see something, give me a hand!" The taller brother on to the pipe, and helped his shorter brother by tugging the pipe. It took a few tries, but they got the thing and started to pull it out. Before the two could even see what they grabbed, Mario and Luigi were instantly sucked into the pipe!

They fell at a very fast pace. The inside of the pipe was dark, and Luigi and Mario could barely see each other. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Luigi "WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" "Look on the bright side" Mario said "at least we don't have to pay the rent anymore." "Oh why, why do bad things happen to us?" Luigi sobbed. The older brother said nothing, wondering WHY did bad things happen to them. "Luigi" the red-capped Italian said "if we are to die painfully in a bed of spikes at the end of this fall, I just want to say, you're the best brother ever." Luigi wiped a tear from his eye and replied "you too, Mario!" And they both hugged.

That's when things got weird. The darkness surrounding the brothers was different. There specks of white light dotted across the endless black. The Italians realized that they were in outer space! "Holy ravioli!" yelped Mario "how far had we fell?" His question was yet to be answered as the two noticed they were heading towards a planet!

-

Toadsworth sighed grimly. A small part of his mind knew it would happen but the rest thought it wouldn't. King Bowser Koopa, the evil lord of the Koopas and many other creatures, has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom! The civilians were turned to brick, the retainers have been imprisoned, and who knows what happened to the Princess. The reason the mushroom person was not captured or transformed was he hid, like the helpless coward he was. "Dear stars" prayed Toadsworth "may it be the Star Spirits or a mere twinkle, please help. Although it may not be in your power but I wish for you to save us from this tyranny! I don't care what kind of miracle it is, just bring ANYTHING to stop Bowser!"

The elderly Toad waited patiently, but no avail. With his hopes shattered, Toadsworth walked away with his head hung low. When he saw the ground was going brighter, the Toad looked up in the sky in confusion. There, in the sky, was a shining light falling towards the earth! "A shooting star?" Toadsworth said to himself "maybe they did hear me!" The star flew over the eager mushroom man and crashed a few yards behind him. Toadsworth walked as fast as he could to the star, but suddenly stopped.

There, in a smoking crater, were two mustached men wearing overalls and hats. Of course they also had gloves, shirts, and shoes, but then again not everyone could see all the details. One man was fat and short and his shirt and hat were red, while the other man was skinny and tall and his shirt and hat were green. The two seemed to be dazed after their landing, and both passed out simultaneously.

"Well I did ask to bring anything" said Toadsworth, walking towards the unconscious brothers.

-

The end.


End file.
